septurian_dominionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurun Nugorin
Nurun Nugorin aka Darth Basil is the High Justiciar of the Septurian Dominion's Sphere of Law. He is a very outgoing person, pleasant to both his friends and his enemies, and simultaneously strict and carefree. Nurun cares about his family and friends more than anything or anyone, especially himself, and he will go to any lengths for them. There are many who would consider Nurun to be closer to a Jedi than a Sith for this reason, and those people immediately become acquainted with his Sith side - because when he says he will do anything, he really means anything. Appearance Nurun is a Zabrak, though he was never given the ritual tattoos that his fellow Zabrak receive. His horns sit in a curved cross atop his scalp, with the largest being directly on his forehead and the rest sitting roughly each cardinal direction around it. He stands at a whopping 5'6" and is damn proud of it, often using his short stature to make himself a smaller target during combat. One would think that he would be easy to move, but Nurun's weight is a hefty 236 lbs. of raw muscle accrued through his many years of rigorous training and intense warfare. Nurun's eyes are a blue/gray color, surrounded by the red tinge characteristic of Zabrak irises. His skin is slightly pale, but rough and hardened with a few small scars across his face. He does see a large amount of sunlight, but as he is usually clad in heavy plated armor it rarely gets through to tan his skin. Nurun's house colors are white and blue, but the traditional colors for his Sphere are gray and black, and he's nearly always wearing a protective set surrounding those four colors. Personality Nurun is an outgoing, social person who wears his heart on his sleeve ... most of the time. He's very approachable for just about everyone that doesn't immediately upset him in some manner, and he's not an easy man to upset. He tends not to trust anyone completely these days, but he does usually assume that people are telling the truth unless they have a House behind them. Nobility often like to belittle or lie to Nurun for his morality or biological shortcomings, so he does have a predisposition towards antagonistic interactions with them. This is not to say that Nurun is entirely prejudiced. He is noble as well after all, and quite proud of the family he has built. Nurun much prefers the more down-to-Earth lifestyle however, and enjoys talking with the not Force-Sensitive peoples of the Dominion. Anyone who meets with him personally will either say he's a goofball and a charmer or a goofball and a danger to the country as a whole. You decide which is true. History Nurun’s parents were Iridonian Jedi who went against their code and practiced biochemistry and Sorcery on their own unborn child while he was still in the womb. Their intent was to create a being so strong in the Force as to wipe the Sith from existence. However, all their lunacy did was cripple Nurun’s connection to the Force. They intended to send him to a farming family on one of the Republic worlds, but luckily for him, they felt they could not risk being discovered and imprisoned. Nurun was only one year old when his parents were killed by a Sith Lord attempting to flee the known galaxy. This was Lord Mamar, a crimson red Zabrak with immense pride that came with having served the Empire loyally - pride that had recently been crushed upon finding Nurun’s home. Mamar’s brother had been found guilty of treason and, due to their closeness, Mamar was placed under suspicion. He could not bare the shame of such an ungraceful death, and so he fled. It was by mere chance that Mamar happened upon the Jedi family, but he felt it was the perfect opportunity for him to let out his pent-up rage. Leaving the Nugorin parents in pieces on the floor, Mamar almost killed Nurun as a babe to fulfill his own desires … yet he thought of something that made his saber pause. Were he to bend this child to his will, turn him to the Dark Side, make him an apprentice … he could have a second chance to redeem his name. Lord Mamar took the child with him and spent many years raising and teaching him, allowing him to keep the name his parents had engraved upon a stone necklace they had made for him: Nurun. Mamar hoped that this name would remind the child of what Mamar had done to his parents, and would foster hatred in the boy’s heart. Yet Nurun had no memories of his parents to be angry over. Whenever Nurun thought of his father, Lord Mamar’s face was the only one that came to mind. Still, Nurun tried hard to please Lord Mamar, even as the old man would lecture him and insult him and beat him. Nurun felt a burning desire to prove himself to Lord Mamar, to gain his respect and love. These emotions were easily felt by Mamar as he realized that Nurun’s connection to the Force was not just pitiful, but physically harmful to him. Mamar became more and more enraged with his Apprentice as the years went by, letting his despair at losing the best chance he had for glory fuel his deep desires to foster hatred in the boy. Somewhere within Mamar also existed a desire for his Apprentice's death. He began to send Nurun on suicidal trials, bring him to dangerous places, do anything he could think of to either make Nurun hate him or get rid of Nurun entirely, whichever came first. However, Nurun took these trials in stride and braved these dangers without complaint. He believed that everything Mamar did to him held a lesson somewhere within. When Mamar brought Nurun to Nar Shadaa when the latter was 14 and got him drunk, only for him to wake up naked next to a deranged Twi'lek, Nurun took that to mean that alcohol was dangerous and that Nar Shadaa was a terrible place. He then made a promise never to drink again. (He has since broken this promise but still rarely drinks and only does so when he feels completely safe.) When Mamar sent Nurun to the forests of Wylvine to hunt what locals knew as the “Demoncat” (in truth, merely a massive Nexu) in the hopes the boy would die or suffer terribly, Nurun instead found a group of Mandalorian trainees who were hunting the same creature, and defeated the beast with their aid. This taught Nurun the value of teamwork and sparked his interest in Mandalorian culture. Once Mamar realized that he was not likely to kill his apprentice or breed hatred within him, there was only one option left: allowing him to rise to his station as a Sith. Mamar proclaimed Nurun’s apprenticeship to be over, saying he had taught the boy all he could, and that the rest was up to him. Then, Mamar promptly dumped Nurun at the nearest War Sphere recruiting ground. Nurun spent the next 20+ years of his life fighting in wars he didn't believe in, trying to save people that couldn't be saved. It was during these years of his life that he learned of his heritage, and ran into his younger brother ... the success of the project designed to make a Jedi with a heightened connection to the Force. Nurun has fought his brother three times. He lost only once, but that loss nearly cost him his life. He made friends with the only people to survive that hell, and married one that survived more than anyone else ... only for her to die of child birth with their first born. One of the friends he made along the way was Arishol Septus, who told him about the crazy idea to start a new country. A crazy idea Nurun believed in wholeheartedly. Nurun joined Darth Sarreth as the High Justiciar of the Sphere of Law, an occupation he has since enjoyed far more than warfare. In his short time with the Dominion, Nurun has instilled order among the planets within its control - and has garnered a reputation of holding an iron fist because of it. Nurun is a very personable man when you speak with him directly, but his personality disappears the moment he enters the professional world. Battle Stats Rank: High Council BST: 130 HP: 9 Attack: 30 Special Attack: 20 Defense: 45 Special Defense: 35 Plasma Guard (Passive): Whenever Nurun is attacked by blaster fire or Force lightning, his Special Defense goes up by +20 for that round. Broken Mind (Active): Nurun can choose to drop his Defense and Special Defense to 0 for a full round of combat in order to bring is Special Attack past the cap to 90 for a single turn. When used multiple times in the same combat, this ability deals 1 point of damage to Nurun for every use past the first. Trivia - Nurun's favorite drink is Dandelion Wine. The best part is: it's non-alcoholic! Category:Characters Category:Sphere of Law Category:Nurun (Player)